The Age Reversal Conundrum
by It'sElementaryMyDearWatson18
Summary: After an experiment goes horrible awry, Penny is forced to deal with the repercussions; a child-aged Sheldon! HIlarity and sweetness ensues. Rated K/K for a little language, nothing too severe. Not really Sheldon/Penny, but maybe as like friends or something...you'll just have to see! I don't own anything, and reviews are like cookies that feed my muse!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, world of Fanfiction! **

**I HAVE COME BACK TO LIFE!...well not really, just need a reprieve from studying for finals (ugh). Anyways, this story has been floating through my head for sometime now, actually since I saw an episode before falling asleep, and dreaming about it. Frankly, it's interesting to me that no one has come up with or used this storyline before. Or maybe they have and I'm just blind. If there has been one before, feel free to link it to me in the reviews or message me or something technological like that. **

**Oh, side sad note: I don't own anything. I do not own Sheldon Lee Cooper (no matter much I'd like too), or Penny, or any of the great crew in Pasadena. I also do not own My Fair Lady, (a play I'm currently in love with, my friends did a magnificent job playing Eliza Doolittle and Mr. Higgins), or wine (can't even drink), or Doctor Who (now this is just getting sad), or anything else mentioned in this text that a normal person wouldn't own. I simply own the words on the page, and my imagination. **

**Summary: After an experiment Sheldon conducts goes horrible awry, Penny finds herself in the most dreadful situation possible; having to deal with child-age whack-a-doodle.**

**To Jislane: Thank you! I didn't quite go with your suggestion, I'm making him a bit younger than you suggested, but thanks for your help :) Much appreciated!**

**As always, reviews are much love. **

**-_A person's a person, no matter how small. ~Dr._**_** Seuss**_

_**X**_

I didn't think that my life could be shot to Hell in one night.

One night.

Really?

That's all it took?

Frankly, that's kinda sad.

Well, might as well tell you the story.

Anyways, there I was, lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling in the wee hours of the morning. I rolled around, trying and failing to make myself comfortable. I flipped on the lamp on my bedside table, and sat up. I was worn out, but sleep had been just out of my grasp the entire night. Besides, I had to wake up at three anyways to start my graveyard shift at the Cheesecake factory, so I figured, screw it all. I hopped out of bed, and headed for the unopened bottle of wine on top of my fridge. I picked up a somewhat clean looking wine glass from the dish-rack, and plopped down on the couch, moving the pile of clothes yet to be washed to the side. I popped the paper seal off the cheap green glass bottle, and helped myself to a generous glassful.

There are other effective methods to get to bed, kids. But I chose to ignore them that night.

I picked up my remote, and flicked through the channels, trying to find something good to watch. I settled on My Fair Lady, an old favorite of mine, which was playing on the classic movies channel. Unfortunately, this wonderful movie was yet another reminder of my failing (or pretty much failed) attempt at an acting career. (Hell, I could right a damn book on how not to become an actress.) So, I was in middle school, auditioning for My Fair Lady, the show my school was putting on. The director, a bitter old lady of fifty years, didn't hesitate to inform me that I lacked talent, and couldn't produce a proper British accent to save my miserable life. Wow, thanks a lot lady. But come on, who possess a perfect British accent besides the Doctor or Sherlock freaking Holmes? And they didn't even count, they lived in freaking England! I mean, God save the queen, and the TARDIS is a time traveling police box that contains a devilishly handsome man called the Doctor, but let's be honest...who has a perfect British accent in Middle School?

Back to the point.

So I was just sitting there right? Watching as Eliza descended gracefully down the mahogany stairs of Mr. Higgins' home, throughly shocking her teacher as she appeared in an elegant white dress. Thinking of my own failing 'let's try this craptastic ordeal again' relationship with Leonard, I tipped back the glass and swallowed it's contents in salute to my tremendously awful love life. My hand instinctively reached for the fat neck on the forest green bottle to do another re-fill. No glass left unfilled. That's my motto.

My eyes returned to the screen, and I found myself fully engrossed in the movie. The alcohol I had just drunk combined with the lack of sleep gave me a tipsy buzz that was hard to ignore. I felt sort of energized, and was actually considering putting on some clothes and hitting a club. Instead, too lazy to move, I grabbed a blanket from behind the couch and cocooned myself in its warmth, wishing that it was someone else keeping me warm. Oh god. This movie brings out the hopeless romantic in me.

Then, out of the blue I hear a huge crash from across the hall. Even in my alcohol induced haze, I was immediately placed on red-alert. Those braniacs across the hall couldn't defend themselves against some big-ass burglar. Unless there was some way they could bore him to death. That would be a handy weapon for them.

Jumping off the couch, I was out the door before I even heard the sound of my wine glass shattering on the floor. I hadn't even noticed I'd tipped it over. To hell with it, I figured I'd deal with that later.

I crossed the space between my apartment and the super genius' in a single bound, my hand poised to knock immediately.

I beat my fist on the door. "Sheldon? Leonard? What the hell was that noise?" I demanded, not even caring that it it was one in the morning and I was shouting.

There was no response from the guys.

So I tried knocking again. "Sheldon? Leonard? What was that crash? You guys okay?" I yelled.

I placed my hand on the door, and yanked it back when I felt that the bronze doorknob was heated to warmth of a pan straight out of the oven. I gasped in horror as a realized that there was smoke pouring out from the hallway from the crack on the bottom of the door. Alarm pulsed through me like blood, and I could hear my heart pounding in my own ears.

I gripped the fabric of my tank-top and used it to open the door. Instantly, my lungs were filled with the acrid smoke that hung over the apartment like thick storm clouds in the sky. I coughed reflexively.

"Sheldon?" I croaked, walking blindly into the room. My foot connected painfully with the table directly in front of me, and I stepped to the right, cursing my throbbing toes.

The fire alarm began to bleat shrilly, nearly giving me my second heart attack of the evening. _Damn-it. _ I thought to myself. _  
_

I heard a wracking cough straight ahead in the darkness.

"Hello?" I managed, hoarsely. My voice cracked as I tried to raise it above the dreadful noise of the smoke alarms.

"Penny?" Came the high pitched reply. A voice that sounded like it belonged to neither physicist that inhabited the apartment.

But I none-the-less stumbled towards it.

"Who's there?" I asked, hurrying forwards. I swiped at the tears that were pouring down my face from the awful smoke.

"Shelly." The voice replied. _That was weird. _I thought, _Sheldon never called himself that. _

I finally connected with an arm, and pulled the body near me. "We've got to get out of here." I shouted, with the last of my voice. I wrapped an arm around his waist and began to tug at him, surprised at the sheer smallness of the form. "Sheldon?" I asked, throughly confused.

"Penn-y?" Came the reply. I peered through the darkness.

A much smaller outline of the whack-a-doodle stood in front of me.

"What the-?" I never finished the statement, for the water came flooding down through the sprinklers in the ceiling. "Oh balls." I cried, grabbing the Sheldon sounding thing by the hand and began pulling it with me towards the door. I yanked it open and raced without vision towards the steps, and sprinted down them, desperate for some fresh air.

I took the steps two at a time, not even bothering to see if the thing was following behind me. I heard footsteps trailing me, followed by noise that sounded something like heavy breathing, so that must have been a good sign. I made the final run towards the door, and pushed it open with my shoulder, desperate for some fresh air.

The cold night air bit at my water soaked tank top and pajama bottoms, but I didn't give a damn. I took several deep breaths, as I tried to regain some sort of oxygen in my lungs.

I nearly sobbed with relief when I finally heard the sirens of the incoming ambulance. Someone in this blessed building had enough sense to call the fire department once they heard the alarms and smelled the smoke.

I finally looked back, having regained my blurry vision, to the thing that I had saved from the apartment.

The kid was about the of a fourth grader, maybe eight or nine tops. His dark brown hair with wet and matted against his pale forehead, little droplets of water dribbling down his face and hanging off his nose. When he swept the hair out of his eyes, and looked back at me, I noticed that he possessed a pair of brillant, navy blue eyes. The clothes he was wearing, a superhero t-shirt with a long sleeved thermal underneath, and a pair of soaked khakis, hung off his wet form, the pants and arm legs extending far beyond what they should be for a kid his age. He looked like he had been playing dress-up in his geeky father's closet. His overall appearance looked too eerily familiar for it to be a coincidence.

"Sheldon?" I inquired, in disbelief. It couldn't be possible.

"Yes?" Was the response. The voice appeared about an octave or two higher from Sheldon's usual tenor.

I nearly fell over.

No freaking way.

X

So that's that. Dr. Crazy as a kid. I've always wondered what it would be like. Oh well, I guess that's the beauty of being a writer, explore the impossible :) Read and review, and I will attempt to get a new chapter up tomorrow. My deepest apologies if that doesn't happen, I am on the finals train currently. Good luck to all who are in the same boat as me!

Upcoming next chapter: They go to the hospital to get treated, and Penny decides what to do with him. Sheldon explains how he came to be in this state, and Penny takes him to work with her.

R & R s'il vous-plaîts!

PS. Thank you to all veterans or active military personell that serve this country without fail. You continue to keep our home safe and peaceful, and for that I am most grateful. You are true heros in my book and always will be. God Bless you and your families.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers!

I've decided that it would be best to just discontinue this fic for a bit….I feel like I've cheated you all if I update this late, and it simply wasn't in the cards these last weeks, and for that I am deeply and truly sorry.

It's occurred to be that it would be better for me to stick to writing one-shots for a while, I'm actually going back to school at the end of this month for a summer course in history, and I think it wouldn't be fair to you awesome guys if my updates were weeks apart….

I'm truly sorry for having you guys read and review a failing story…..but thank you for all of the lovely responses! You all are simply fantastic, molto been!

I hope you can forgive me, and have a lovely summer or end of the school year!

~It's Elementary My Dear Watson18 aka Jazzie


End file.
